


Alles Führt Mich Zu Dir

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Babies, Deutsch | German, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Nursing (not as kink), Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pining, Pining Obi-Wan, Sharing a Bed, book of days verse, self-guilt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Obi-Wan erkennt das er schon halbwegs da ist.





	Alles Führt Mich Zu Dir

Später, viel später, konnte er sich eingestehen das es diese ersten Monate waren in denen er sein Herz verloren hatte.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mit der Geburt der Zwillinge änderte sich alles.  
  
Wenn Obi-Wan raten müsste, dann würde er den Moment nennen in dem Padmé entschlossen hatte das er während der Geburt bei ihr bleiben dürfte. Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen und er hatte es akzeptiert.  
  
Danach hatten sie zusammen in ihrem Bett gelegen und sie hatte zutraulich neben ihm gedöst. Es war weder ihr noch ihm aufgefallen das er an ihrer Seite bleib, als gehöre er dort hin. Zu seinem späteren Missfallen hatte es keinen Gedanken daran gegeben sie allein zu lassen.  
  
Professionelle Distanz verschwand, als hätte sie nie existiert.  
  
_Später_ , dachte er und spürte wie der Schlaf ihn mit sich zog, _später habe ich noch genug Zeit zu gehen._  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Geruch war wundervoll, ja geradezu betörend.  
  
Es erinnerte ihn an süße Pfirsiche und Sonnenschein. Es war eine natürliche Reaktion zu versuchen mehr davon einatmen zu können, näher zu kommen. Er hörte das leise Wimmern eines Säuglings. Es war Leia, das erkannte er auch im Halbschlaf. Sie hörte sich ganz anders an als ihr Bruder. Es war erstaunlich das er sie auseinander halten konnte.  
  
Doch trotz der Geräusche die Leia von sich gab wollte Obi-Wan noch nicht aufwachen. Nein, er wollte mehr von dem Geruch, näher kommen und sich darin verlieren, er wollte--  
  
"Obi-Wan." murmelte eine Stimme.  
  
Er gab ein tiefes Raunen von sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in dem weichen Haar. Ihr Körper neben ihm war warm.  
  
_Sie._ Wer--?

 _Padmé natürlich_ , dachte er mit erstaunlicher Selbstverständlichkeit. _Ah, natürlich._  
  
Kein Grund aufzuwachen, befand sein Körper. Kein Grund von der Wärme abzulassen. Die Nacht war einfach zu lang gewesen. Zu wenig Stunden Schlaf. Er hatte selbst keine Ruhe zur Meditation gefunden. Die Zwillinge waren stündlich aufgewacht. Grundsätzlich um zu stillen oder weil sie eine volle Windel hatten und manchmal auch ohne einen, für Erwachsene ersichtlichen, Grund.  
  
Zwischendurch war er übermüdet mit einer schreienden Leia durch den Innenhof gewandert, so dass Padmé zumindest etwas Schlaf bekam. Irgendwann war Leia erschöpft an seiner Brust eingeschlafen und er war zurück ins Bett gekehrt. Ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen das es nicht sein eigenes war. Schließlich würde Leia in ein paar Stunden wieder hungrig aufwachen...  
  
"Sie schläft?"  
  
"Hmmja." murmelte er und kroch unter die Decke. "Warum bist du wach?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Stattdessen ein Seufzen. Er sagte ebenfalls nichts mehr. Im Dunkeln spürte er sie mehr in der Macht als das er sie sah. Ihr warmes Licht hieß ihn vorbehaltlos willkommen. Er war schnell wieder weggedriftet.        
  
Im Schlaf hatten sie sich umfangen, sein linker Arm lag unter ihrem Kopf, sein Rechter über sie geschlungen und vor ihrer Brust, wo Luke seelig nuckelnd lag. Seine Hand lag über seinem winzigen Köpfchen. Die leisen Schmatzgeräusche die er machte waren unverkennbar.  
  
Wieder das Wimmern.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Leia liegt neben dir."  
  
Er blinzelte. Die verschwommene Welt kam wieder in den Fokus als er die Augen nun ganz öffnete. Padmés ihm halb zugewandtes Gesicht war von Müdigkeit gezeichnet. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und die Lider schwer.  
  
Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm von unter ihr weg und drehte sich um die ärgerlich strampelnde Leia neben sich in dem kleinen Beistellbett vor zu finden. Jeden Moment würde sie los schreien. Ihr Wimmern hatte schon einen Hauch Ärger bekommen. Er gab ein wortloses, beruhigendes Geräusch von sich.  
  
"Shh shh." sagte er und nahm das kleine Wesen vorsichtig auf. "Dein Bruder schläft noch. Weck ihn nicht auf." Den Mund weit offen wandt sie sich suchend hin und her. Da konnte er nicht mehr viel helfen. Einen Moment lang lenkte er sie mit seinem Finger ab, an dem sie erstaunlich stark saugte, während Padmé sich auf den Rücken drehte. Das Hemd das sie trug war aufgefallen und eine prall gefüllte Brust war zum Vorschein gekommen. Aus der Spitze troff die Milch, ausgelöst durch Leias unmissverständliche Geräusche.  
  
Ihre Augen waren immer noch vom Schlaf gezeichnet, doch sie öffnete ihren Arm und nahm Leia mit geübter Hand entgegen und ließ sie vorsichtig an ihre Brust sinken. Im nächsten Moment hörte er das bekannte Schmatzen.  
  
Padmés Augen fielen immer wieder zu, bis sie schließlich eingab und mit leicht geöffneten Mund einschlief.  
  
Die beiden Säuglingen waren mehr oder weniger ruhig, ihre Mutter gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das beinahe ein Schnarchen war. Er lehnte auf seinem Unterarm und beobachtete sie.  
  
Einen Moment gab er sich um sie zu bewundern.  
  
Seit der Geburt sah sie müder aus, natürlich. Er sicherlich ebenfalls, wenn er seinem Spiegelbild glauben schenken dürfte. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe um die Augen die sie zuvor als Senatorin nicht gehabt oder vielleicht mit Kosmetik abgedeckt hatte. Ihr Gesicht hielt noch einen Hinweis der vorrangegangenen Schwangerschaft, noch immer waren ihre Wangen voll und rosig. Ihre Schönheit war nicht weniger geworden. Im Gegenteil, Obi-Wan hatte das Gefühl das sie jetzt, als Mutter noch anziehender war als zuvor.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm etwas unwohl und er stellte mit plötzlich ansteigender geistiger Leistung fest das fast jeder Tag seit der Geburt der Zwillinge so oder ähnlich begonnen hatte.     
  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und setzte sich ganz auf. Als er aus der Tür trat hörte er Padmés Stimme seinen Namen, Obi-Wan nicht Ben, sagen.  
  
"Wohin willst du?" Noch immer konnte sie die Augen kaum offen halten.  
  
Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu antworten: "Ich bereite das Frühstück vor. Es ist schon spät. In einer Stunde muss ich bei Owen sein."  
  
Sie nickte und ließ ihn gehen.    
  


* * *

  
  
"Die Stillzeit ist die einzige Zeit in der Männer einer Frau voller Andacht auf die Brüste starren dürfen." verkündete Vera gut gelaunt, während sie Leia im Wiegeschritt hin und her schaukelte.  
  
Padmé sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in Veras Richtung. Die Ältere ignorierte sie, wie so oft. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht für das Baby und machte glucksende Geräusche. Obi-Wan war insgeheim erleichtert das Padmé Vera anstatt ihn mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte.

Doch dann sah sie auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Schamesröte brannte auf seinem Gesicht. Warum fühlte er sich nur so ertappt?  
  
Es war ja nicht so als würde er ihr umher folgen und sie lüstern beobachten. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber es hatte eine gewisse Routine bekommen ihr mit den Zwillingen zu helfen, ihr eines der Babies zu geben und das andere in Empfang zu nehmen. Es gab keine Scham bezüglich ihrer Blöße. Padmé behandelte das ganze vollkommen natürlich und so war es auch für ihn normal.

  
Was nicht bedeutete das ihn der Anblick kalt ließ, nur--  
  
Obi-Wan schüttelte die verwirrenden Gedanken nun gänzlich ab und floh aus dem Raum.  
  
Er würde einfach... Er würde darüber meditieren.    
  


* * *

  
  
Die Tage hatten auch für ihn einen gleichbleibenden Rhythmus angenommen. Meist wurde er von Luke oder Leia geweckt, ob durch ihre Rufe oder ein Klagen in der Macht hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, doch das würde sich mit der Zeit zeigen.  
  
Das sie alle vier ein Bett teilten hatte sich nach ihrem Umzug auf das Johnson Anwesen so ergeben. Es war Bequemlichkeit und Pragmatismus gleichermaßen. Auch Jedi mussten schlafen.  
  
Seit seinen Tagen als Padawan hatte Obi-Wan seine Schlafräume nicht mehr geteilt. Auf manchen Missionen hatte er neben Qui-Gon geschlafen. Er erinnerte sich wie sicher er sich neben dem weit größeren Mann gefühlt hatte. Später hatte er manchmal unter freiem Himmel, abseits der Schlachtfelder neben Anakin, Ahsoka oder den Klonen geschlafen. Doch all dies war kein Raum, der nur und ausschließlich einem Menschen vorbehalten war.  
  
Dies war Padmés Bett in dem er schlief. Dies waren ihre und Anakins Kinder die in seinen Armen schliefen. Trotzdem konnte er hier Ruhe finden und schlafen wie schon lange zuvor nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich sicher an.  
  
Wenn es nötig war konnte er sie so am besten beschützen, dachte er. Verteidigte sich vor sich selbst, dem prüfendem Blick des Jedis.    
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging er seiner Arbeit auf der Feuchtfarm der Lars nach. Es war eine immer gleich bleibende, stupide Arbeit. Er führte sie immer gewissenhaft aus. Auf dem Moment fokussiert. Seine Finger wussten was zu tun war, sein Geist half ihm. Es war fast eine Meditation.  
  
Doch dieser Tage drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Verirrten sich in Wege die er nicht erklären konnte. Es war eine nagende Unruhe die ihn befiel. Eine Ahnung von Dingen die zustanden kommen könnten.  
  
Das Bild von Padmé, schlafend, das Haar auf der Matratze verteilt, die Kinder in den Armen- immer wieder kam sein Geist darauf zurück. Die ersten Male schob er es beiseite. Es war nur ein störendes Bild.  
  
Doch es kehrte zurück, Mal um Mal. Immer etwas variierend. Manchmal war sie auf die Seite gedreht. Manchmal lag nur ein Kind in ihrem Arm, manchmal keins. Doch immer war es ihr Gesicht das er ganz klar vor seinem inneren Auge sehen konnte.  
  
Wollte sein Geist ihn auf ein Problem aufmerksam machen? Wenn ja, welches?  
  
Er hielt auf seinem Weg nach Hause inne und starrte auf die wandelnden Sanddünen. Die Sonne war nun auszuhalten, doch brannte trotzallem auf seiner empfindlichen Haut. Er hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs ins Gesicht gezogen und der Schweiß rann ihm unerbitterlich hinab in seine Augen.    
  
Er blickte das Bild nun aufmerksamer an, während seine Augen über den Sand glitt. Er ging weiter. Etwas zog ihn an.  
  
Der Wunsch wegzusehen wurde übermächtig, aber er tat es nicht. Er sah hin. Spürte die Wärme in seinem Innern erblühen, die sie inzwischen miteinander verband.  
  
Seine Füße trugen ihn weiter seiner Heimstatt entgegen. Die Erschöpfung trieb ihn weiter. Seine Gedanken glitten ebenfalls weiter. Wenn er durch die Tür kam würde Padmé ihm lächelnd ein feuchtes Tuch reichen, so dass er Gesicht und Bart sauber reiben konnte. Ein Luxus nach dem er sich jeden Abend sehnte.  
  
Als er dem Bungalow entgegenkam spürte er Erleichterung. Er wollte mit Padmé am Tisch sitzen und dabei zuhören wie sie über die langweiligen Einzelheiten ihres Alltags erzählte. Er wollte ihr ebenso sehr von der Eintönigkeit der Feuchtfarmerei erzählen. Er wollte die beiden Gesichter der Zwillinge sehen, wollte sie nah an sich gedrückt spüren und zumindest einen von ihnen während dem Essen halten, auch wenn es die Mahlzeit beinahe unmöglich machte.  
  
Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich ohne sein Zutun. Im Inneren spürte er die bekannten Signaturen in der Macht. Die beiden unschuldigen Lichter, Luke und Leias. Und daneben Padmé. Immer wieder Padmé, die--  
  
Er hielt inne, plötzliche Erkentnis überflutete ihn. War er wirklich so blind gewesen?  
  
Das Gefühl in seiner Brust nahm zu. Es fühlte sich an, als zöge ihn etwas vorwärts. So nah, er war seinem alltäglichen Ziel so nah.  
  
Fühlte es sich so an ein normaler Mann zu sein? Einen Grund zu haben einer monotonen Arbeit nachzugehen, sich immer bewusst was am Ende des Tages auf ihn wartete? Dieses Sehnen zog ihn vorwärts, unaufhaltsam.  
  
Denn auch wenn er kein normaler Mann war, unterlag er doch den gleichen Gesetzmäßigkeiten. Sie hatten dieses Leben imitiert und er war Narr genug gewesen zu glauben das er über diesen Gefühlen stand. Hatte sich dem Rhythmus dieses Lebens hingegeben in dem Glauben das es nicht seines sein konnte.  
  
Doch niemand, nicht einmal er, schien dem Lächeln einer schönen Frau am Ende des Tages gefeit zu sein.    
  
Bevor er den Hof ganz durchquert hatte, hörte er Padmés Stimme. Die Worte die sowohl an die Babies als auch an sich selbst gerichtet waren: "Jeden Moment wird er hier sein. Gedulded euch noch etwas länger."  
  
Wie konnte er sie warten lassen?  
  
Er trat durch die Tür und strich seine Kapuze zurück. Als sie ihn erblickte erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie kam zu ihm hinüber, ihre Hände reichten ihm die Kompresse.       
  
Während er noch den Dreck aus seinen Augen wischte, wusste er das er sich diesem Problem stellen musste.  
  


* * *

  
  
Er wurde wach obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab, was er seinem Körper übel nahm, da er den Schlaf wirklich brauchte.  
  
Wie so oft nahm er den Geruch zuerst wahr. Inzwischen war auch das Routine.  
  
Sie war es, Padmé. Warm, weich und einladend. Mehr als das, befand sein Körper und weigerte sich dem Befehl seines Verstandes, sie endgültig los zu lassen, zu beugen.  
  
Es dauerte bis er sich abwandte. Nicht sein Platz. Es war nicht an ihm es zu genießen, ihren Duft einzuatmen.  
  
Helfen dürfte er ihr, dienen und beistehen dürfte er ihr. Ein Freund sein; Das dürfte er. Alles andere war ein Weg dem er entsagt hatte. Aus gutem Grund.  
  
Immer wieder kamen die Schuldgefühle. Auch das: Routine.  
  
Innerlich wandte er sich dem Entlassen seiner Gefühle in die Macht zu. Betrachten, erkennen und... los lassen.    
  
Am Fuße des Bettes blieb er stehen und sah auf die drei schlafenden Gestalten nieder. Sie wirkten so friedlich und das Bild rührte ihn. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach der Wärme des Schlafes, der Wärme von Padmés Körper gegen dem seinem. Doch es war nicht nur etwas Körperliches, auch ein Teil seiner Selbst wollte zurück kehren und Ruhe finden.  
  
Das Kissen hielt noch immer den Abdruck seines Kopfes. Padmé war nach wie vor einem unsichtbaren Mann zugewandt. Der Abdruck könnte auch Anakin entstammen.  
  
Er hielt es aus in der morgendlichen Kühle vor dem Bett zu stehen und sich zu sehnen. Obi-Wan nahm dieses unangenehme Gefühl hin. Sein Atem half ihm dabei. Alles war auszuhalten. So begann entsagen.    
  
Hier war sein Platz, nicht dort. Hier, außerhalb des Bildes, gehörte er hin. Er spürte einen Stich. Zuerst wollte er sich abwenden und es ignorieren, doch es war besser diesen Dingen sehenden Auges entgegen zu treten.  
  
_Dies ist nicht deine Familie,_ dachte er und da war ein fernes Echo eines vergessenen Gefühls. Schmerz, vielleicht?  
  
Nicht ganz Schmerz, aber fast.  
  
Letzten Endes ließ er es gehen. So wie er bis jetzt immer alles gehen gelassen hatte. Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, Anakin... Und nun Padmé. Padmé und diese Gefühle die hier keinen Platz hatten.

  
Er sah dabei zu wie alle diese Emotionen verschwanden und die Ruhe der Macht ihn durchströmte. Er fühlte sich besser.  
  
Fast. Er fühlte sich _fast_ besser.     
  


* * *

  
  
Ihre Leben zu entwirren, während sie ein Haus teilten, das ihm weit mehr bedeutete als es für einen Jedi gut war, war beinahe unmöglich. Denn es war nicht das Teilen des Bettes oder das er ihre Brüste sah, wann immer sie die Kinder stillte das ihre Nähe herauf beschwor. Nein, es war ein Mosaik aus Momenten, aus Gefühlen die sich im letzten Jahr angesammelt hatten.  
  
Nicht erst seit sie hier lebten, hatte er zugelassen das die Grenzen verwischten. Bereits vorher hatte er zugelassen das sie mehr und mehr eine beispiellose Stellung einnahm.  
  
Die Senatorin Naboos. Anakins Frau. Die Mutter der Hoffnungsbringer. Seine Verantwortung. Das letzte Überbleibsel der alten Welt.  
  
Darüber hinaus war sie ihm Freundin und Ratgeberin gleichermaßen. Gefährtin, in dem Sinne das sie den gleichen Weg beschritten. Nebeneinander her gingen und einer Zukunft entgegen sahen die noch nicht erkennbar war.  
  
Immer wieder stellte er fest das er sich, solange er hier war, kaum auf sein Jedi Dasein zurück besinnen konnte. Sein Problem war lediglich durch eine Sache lösbar und die Vorstellung schmerzte ihn.  
  
Doch einen anderen Weg gab es für ihn nicht.  
  
Sie konnten einen Teil des Weges nebeneinander her gehen, so dachte er, doch niemals würden sie zusammen gehen können.  
  


* * *

  
  
Später, viel später, konnte er sich eingestehen das es diese Monate waren in denen er sein Herz verloren hatte.  
  
Nicht nur an die Zwillinge.  
  
Auch, und vorallem, an Padmé.  
 


End file.
